SC Episode 43
STORY -TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』公式サイト |storyboard = Toshiyuki Kato |epidirector = Yuta Takamura |epicoop = |anidirector = |anicoop = |actionassist = |designcoop = Megumi Itoi Shunichi Ishimoto |eyecatch = Shunichi Ishimoto |chapters = 240-244 |airdate = May 15, 2015 |endate = July 7, 2018 |eyecatch2 = Cream |opening = JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ |ending = Last Train Home |previous = The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice, Part 1 |next = The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice, Part 3 }} is the forty-third episode of Stardust Crusaders, the nineteenth episode of the Egypt Arc, and the sixty-ninth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers the second half of Chapter 240 through half of Chapter 244 of the manga. Summary Vanilla Ice has disintegrated Avdol, forcing him into Cream's mouth, and is now targeting Polnareff and Iggy. An enraged Polnareff sends out Silver Chariot to attack Vanilla Ice, but the latter disappears to avoid most of Silver Chariot's flurry of thrusts. In an effort to hit his foe, Silver Chariot causes enough damage that the other half of the Joestar Group can feel tremors. Mourning his fallen friend, Polnareff narrowly avoids Cream which disintegrates a pillar. Realizing that Cream has turned into an invincible and invisible ball of destruction that's flying after them, Polnareff and Iggy must flee. Spotting the front door, Iggy initially wants to exit the mansion but Polnareff rouses his fighting spirit and the both of them go to the second floor instead. Luckily for them, they've just avoided Cream which was posted right at the entrance. Still determined to fight, Polnareff has still no idea how to beat the enemy Stand. Polnareff and Iggy arrive at the art gallery but see the gaping hole on the floor, meaning Vanilla Ice is there. Although they cover each other's back, Polnareff is ambushed from below and Vanilla Ice takes his left foot. Polnareff is crippled, but Silver Chariot still represents enough danger to force Vanilla Ice into hiding. In his fury, Polnareff causes as much destruction as he can to the room. When Vanilla Ice comes out, he then sees DIO coming from upstairs. Rushing to his side, he tells his master to not bother fighting. In reality, "DIO" is a clone made of sand that tries to attack Vanilla Ice from behind. Unfortunately, Vanilla Ice sees through the trick as the real DIO wouldn't have come to a place where the sun's rays are still visible. After an attack, Vanilla Ice singles out Iggy and proceeds to violently beat him up for making him strike at DIO's image. Polnareff sends Silver Chariot to save Iggy but again Vanilla Ice retreats inside of Cream. Inspired by Iggy, Polnareff nonetheless manages to ambush Vanilla Ice when he comes out of Cream, having scattered sand around the room and following Cream's trail. Vanilla Ice is stabbed in the mouth but to Polnareff's horror, keeps on living. Cream grabs Silver Chariot's arm and almost breaks it, forcing Polnareff to let go. Cream then destroys Polnareff's thigh and Silver Chariot's sword, creating a huge disadvantage. Despite Cream's attacks, Polnareff does manage to bring Iggy to his side. Polnareff sees Cream making circles around the room which gradually shrink; he thus realizes that his enemy is trying to sweep the room to eventually reach him. After securing Iggy, Polnareff tries to dig into the floor and then drags himself to safety. However, he is now too weakened to accomplish both escape plans. When Cream narrowly hits him, Polnareff realizes that his death is inevitable and thus instructs the dying Iggy to stay low and then warn the others of Vanilla Ice. As Cream closes in, Polnareff salutes his canine friend one last time. Appearances |Av4=VanillaIceAvAnim.png|Name4=Vanilla Ice |Av5=JosephAvAnim3.png|Name5=Joseph Joestar |Av6=JotaroAvAnim3.png|Name6=Jotaro Kujo |Av7=KakyoinAvAnim.png|Name7=Noriaki Kakyoin |Av8=ShadowDIOAvAnim.png|Name8=Dio Brando|SName8=DIO|Status8= }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary References Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes